


Friday Morning

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Femslash, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto has a case. Rise has a new strap-on. It doesn't take very long to convince the detective prince to put off work for a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Morning

"My strap-on arrived!"

There weren't too many things in this world that could make Naoto do a spit-take, but having an oblong package dropped in her lap accompanied by that line delivered in a gleeful chirping tone was apparently one of them.

She lowered her sodden newspaper and glared at the obnoxiously happy-looking Rise over the soggy pages. "What."

"I ordered it off the in-ter-net!" There was a sing-song quality to Rise's voice. "It took _forever_ to get here and I have been _dying_ to try it out. You think you can postpone being responsible for another twenty minutes? Or, y'know, maybe fifty?"

"Rise, I have a _case_." And self-discipline, she didn't add.

"It's _Friday._ You could postpone it until _tomorrow_ and _no one will ever know_."

It was true. Rise was eager, bouncy and impulsive, not _stupid_. 

Which only made it more obnoxious, because she had no real reason to say no, other than a slight nagging feeling that it wasn't the responsible thing to do, which she couldn't put into words.

"Okay, how about this." Rise snatched the paper from her and tossed it on the floor, and while Naoto tried to come up with a suitable way to scold her, snatched up the oblong package and deposited herself on Naoto's lap. "You open this, and if it doesn't make you curious, I'll save it for tomorrow. Deal?"

Naoto winced as Rise bopped her over the head with the box and sighed. Eager, bouncy, impulsive, not stupid but _clever_. Curiosity was a terrible character flaw. It had almost killed this particular cat several times already, and while she doubted Rise's acquisition was going to be _that_ dangerous, it was still -

Oh, hell with it. "Give me that." And it wasn't just because Rise kept _poking_ her with it.

It was a normal-looking box with brown, anonymous paper wrap. She picked at the tape with a fingernail until Rise sighed in exasperation and handed her the bread knife.

There was just a single item inside, a white cardboard box with a... rather detailed picture. And words like _adjustable harness_ and _infinitely variable multi-speed vibrator_. And _batteries included_ , for whatever reason. Ready to use straight out of the box. 

It was such a _Rise_ thing to buy. 

She peeled open the lid and shook the contents out. A clear, sealed plastic bag, and inside...

It had looked life-like on the box, but seeing it in, as it were, the 'flesh', it almost seemed a bit _too_ life-like. Most lesbians made a very serious effort to _avoid_ these things, unless her sources were very misinformed.

Too life-like, that is, until Rise tore it out of the bag and turned a knob and it started to _buzz_.

And not just buzz.

"It... wobbles."

It wobbled. _Logically_ , she knew it must be a rotating rod inside it with a couple of attachments poking out in various directions, pressing the rubber out in various directions and making the thing move. 

On a completely different level, she found she was very curious to find out what it would feel like.

"I knew you'd like it," Rise said, and winked. And waved the thing in front of Naoto's nose. "So. Bedroom?"

Naoto shook her head and tried to conceal her smile. "One condition."

"Hmm?"

"Wash it. It stinks of new rubber."

A little while later, Rise stood _almost_ naked in the door. Her only piece of 'clothing' (for lack of a better word) was dripping and buzzing and wobbling in place. Rise was also wobbling in place, hips gyrating slowly.

"It's got this _thing_. On the back," she explained, and wrapped a hand around the dildo. "Feels _nice_."

"Then perhaps you won't need a partner to try it out," Naoto said, a bit dryly. She sat cross-legged in Rise's ridiculously pink king-size bed, elbows on her knees and chin resting on her knuckles. 

"If you keep struggling," Rise said, and took a couple of unsteady steps into the room, hips swaying more than usual, "I won't be held responsible if it slips in the wrong hole."

Naoto snorted. "Not with all the lube in the world. Are you going to come over here or not?"

"I, I think I may be coming over _here_." Rise stuck her tongue out. 

"You could always turn it off for now."

"Nuh uh." She took another faltering step. "I can totally do this. Oops-"

Naoto was halfway out of the bed when she realized that Rise had faked stumbling, and sunk back down, grumbling. Rise dropped somewhat gracefully to her knees and patted the bed in front of her, looking a little apologetic.

"Sorry," she said. "I'll make it up to you?"

And she would - not because she was _making it up to her_ , but because Rise was horny as hell and this was going to take a long time.

But Naoto felt a familiar tense warmth in her thighs and stomach, and knew that it didn't matter much _why_ she was doing it, as long as she got to feel Rise's clever fingers on her, in her... and maybe later, that _thing_ , too. 

She crawled over to where Rise was kneeling and sat with her legs dangling over the edge - her feet not quite reaching the floor. Rise leaned in to give her a hug and a kiss, a slow, careful one that would have been a lot more romantic without the low but incessant buzzing, especially when that position made the rubber dick press against the bed's wooden frame and the noise escalated. Naoto ended up pushing her away so she could laugh, and Rise tittered back at her, red-faced.

"I'm a little distracted," she said, before leaning in again, this time a little lower, to snuggle up against Naoto's breasts. "Just a little."

"You can still turn it off," Naoto said, and traced a finger lightly down Rise's spine, as far as she could reach. Rise shivered and tightened her grip, and gave her a little hot, sucking kiss.

"Not gonna." She moved her head a little to the side, taking a dark nipple between her lips and sucking. "Mmm. It's nice." And she repeated it on the other side. 

Naoto said nothing, just raked her fingers through Rise's thick, coppery-red hair, cascading freely over her shoulders. She liked it better like this than those pigtails Rise insisted on wearing whenever she left the house, so she might as well enjoy it while she could.

Rise squealed and wiggled her shoulders and pulled her head back, gave her a sheepish look.

"I - I'm going to hurry. Before. Um." She gave another little wriggle and laughed. "Sorry, I forgot what I was saying. Thinking. Gonna kiss you now."

And she did, while her fingers trailed down over Naoto's back; hands settling on her hips for a few moments, then continuing further down, and in.

Rise stopped when her fingers brushed against the soft hairs over Naoto's sex - trimmed for comfort, never shaved - and smiled; gave her one last quick kiss before lowering herself unsteadily to get a better look.

"Aw, look at you! _It'ssocute_!"

Rise giggled almost drunkenly as she petted the dark hair like a very tiny kitten and made cooing noises. It was so ridiculous. Naoto would laugh, but Rise's touch was... well, it was _nice_. And the way she acted was so affectionate that she couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

Rise had that kind of effect.

She parted her legs even without being asked, and Rise made another meaningless but appreciative noise and let a soft finger wander slowly south.

Naoto gasped.

"You sure protested a lot," Rise said, and held up her moistened finger, then licked it clean with a slow, lazy motion. "Um. I'm... gonna stop talking."

Then she was back down there, but this time the touch was softer still, and warmer, and wetter.

Naoto made a soft noise in the back of her throat and curled her fingers in the thick blanket, and shuffled a little closer to the edge to give Rise better access.

It was amazing how fast she was getting into it. Rise would get turned on at the drop of a - wait, was it tasteless to say 'push of a button'? But Naoto needed time, needed to feel relaxed and secure. Maybe it was because she hadn't got quite as far when it came to accepting her desire and sexuality as Rise had; maybe it was just the way she was put together. 

It wasn't really an issue anymore, because Rise _good_ at making her feel relaxed and secure.

Maybe she was just getting better at it with time. She certainly _was_ getting better at _some_ things, though her efforts seemed to be breaking down as the distractions gradually became too much to handle.

"Um." Rise's lips moving against her, brushing that sensitive bundle of nerves, sent slow, hot, fuzzy lightning coursing through her body, and it wasn't really different from what her tongue had been doing a moment ago. "I'm, I'm kinda-"

"Come here." Naoto's arms felt kind of stiff, but she managed to wrap them under Rise's arms and pull the girl up into a tight embrace that ended up a little lopsided to keep the strap-on from poking her in the stomach; having it wobbling and vibrating against her hip was distracting enough. One arm stayed around Rise's shoulders; her other hand slid out and around and she cupped Rise's breast and gave the nipple a little squeeze between thumb and forefinger. Rise groaned and smiled blissfully and wrapped her arms around Naoto's neck, shaking slightly.

"It's okay," Naoto whispered in her ear, and her thumb slowly, firmly stroked Rise's pink, erect nipple. It was what Rise had said to her the first time, when she had been to nervous to come, and since then it had become their 'thing', that one thing they would say when the other was hovering right at the brink.

It wasn't as if Rise _needed_ it, but Naoto liked the way she smiled at those words.

And Rise smiled, and her eyes fluttered shut, and she gasped and tightened her arms around Naoto as her body shivered and shook. 

It was surprisingly soft and gentle, for Rise, but it went on for a long time.

When it was over, she sat there panting against Naoto's shoulder, fumbling between them for the off switch on the vibrator. Then the buzzing ceased, and she slumped, leaning against her lover and kissing her shoulder and neck softly.

"It seems to work in that direction, at least," Naoto said, and stroked Rise's hair.

"Does it _ever_ ," said Rise, and giggled. "Gonna show you the other one in a bit, I just - I just gotta catch my breath."

Naoto decided to let her, though that didn't stop her from fondling Rise in less sensitive areas and nibbling on her ear. Rise struggled half-heartedly, but repaid her with the occasional little nip or nibble of her own, and the recovery process was swift and without complications.

Finally, Rise decided that she had had enough and pushed Naoto over on her back, following to stand on all fours over her. The strap-on dangled threateningly over her stomach, and Naoto followed the tip with her eyes as it swung back and forth.

"Is it okay?" Rise asked, and Naoto snapped her gaze back up to the other girl's face. "Do you want lube?"

"Not where it's going," Naoto replied. She dug her fingers into Rise's firmly rounded buttocks and squeezed. "It's not too early for you?"

Rise shook her head. "I'm tough." She grinned, as if to say that she was well aware how silly she sounded. "I'm turning it on."

When there were no complaints, she did just that, and winced. 

"Turn it down?" Naoto suggested, and tried not to laugh. Rise nodded, and the buzzing quieted down a bit. Rise sighed and slumped, head dropping against Naoto's chest.

"Wow, wowie _ouch_ , they knew what they were doing... Right, right, I'm fine, juuust fine, can you, like...?"

Naoto didn't have to ask, but simply raised her legs, bringing her knees up to her shoulders, and spread her lower lips with both hands. Rise purred at the sight and crawled down to give her a kiss there, and followed it with a finger, then two, then three, all the while staring wide-eyed. She licked her lips; pulled her fingers out, glistening and slick, and licked them as well before she positioned the buzzing dildo. Only then did she look up to meet Naoto's gaze, but lowered her eyes again as soon as Naoto nodded.

"Right. It's - it's going _iiinnn_..."

She really didn't need to say it. There was no way Naoto could possibly have failed to _notice_ the thick, vibrating, undulating length of rubber spreading her open and slowly sliding deep inside her. But Rise was spellbound, staring with glazed eyes and parted lips and probably didn't notice even the most obvious signs of it. 

Penetration was Rise's _kink_. It didn't matter who was on the receiving end, if it was a finger or a toy. Just seeing something sliding in, seeing the body accept it, was her number one turn-on. Naoto wouldn't be surprised if Rise had another tiny orgasm just from watching it, but it wasn't as if she could blame her. That vibration was starting to feel _really good_.

Rise shivered as the dildo finally disappeared entirely into Naoto's slick passage and looked up, flushed and grinning. "Hot," she said, and leaned in so they could kiss.

The rotating, wobbling motion and the vibrations alone had been pleasurable enough, but once Rise started to move her hips, Naoto realized that she hadn't felt anything yet.

It wasn't until she heard the laughter that she realized that she had wrapped arms and legs around Rise and sunk her teeth into her shoulder. Little bursts of light flickered before her eyes, like an old fluorescent lamp, or a neon sign in the rain.

" _Oooh,_ " she managed, around Rise's shoulder, and Rise thrust.

Naoto yelped.

Rise took that as a request for more. And she was right.

Naoto yelped, and Rise thrust.

Naoto yelped and shook her head, whipping her short dark hair through the air. There was a bump there at the bottom of the harness, and when Rise hilted the dildo inside her, it hit... hit... hit _oh fuck yes_ that was the spot.

One of the spots.

The dildo was hitting _lots_ of spots. Inside and out.

Naoto was _seeing_ a lot of spots, too, with her eyes squeezed tightly shut - coloured spots wildly dancing around between the flashes.

It didn't take long before she hit her peak, and it wasn't so much like climbing up a hill and falling off the edge as being pushed up a ramp and sent flying. 

She probably screamed.

The next thing she knew was Rise lying still on top of her, kissing her, in silence. The strap-on still inside her, but quiet.

She unclenched her fists, releasing the twisted sheet she had been holding on to (she couldn't remember when she had stopped holding on to Rise and how her hands had ended up there) and wrapped her arms around Rise once more, kissing her back with all the energy she could muster.

Rise chuckled, without breaking the kiss.

"What happened to the... to that?" Naoto asked, once she felt somewhat coherent again. Rise made a strange face and shrugged.

"I think the batteries died." She pouted. "Stupid cheap budget batteries. I should sue."

"Would that be before or after you tell them how it made you wobble all over the floor and made me wake up your neighbours?"

Rise stuck her lower lip out a little further. "Well, it was _supposed_ to do that." But she didn't continue in that direction. Instead, she just grinned. "Anyway, it was _hot_." Accompanied by a single, short thrust that made Naoto gasp and wince. Rise winced as well.

"S- sorry. I'm gonna have to pull it out, though," she said, and Naoto nodded and braced herself.

This time, Rise was being careful, and Naoto sighed and sank back against the pillows as she felt her body relax. Rise, on the other hand, remained on her knees, both hands wrapped around the slippery dildo, sliding up and down in long strokes, from tip to base. "I was really close, too," she said, and bit her lip as her hands sped up. 

Naoto chuckled and raised her head, with some effort. "I may be able to help with that."

And so the dildo came off, Rise lay down on her back, and Naoto began to kiss the hot, wet flesh between her spread thighs.

Rise may have been close, but she was going to draw this out for as long as she could, until Rise whimpered and pleaded and squealed. 

Relationships were all about giving _and_ taking, after all, and she was sure as hell not going to let Rise hog _all_ the fun.


End file.
